Let's play a game!
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: A strong PG-13 for (ahem) stuff. You'll have to read to find out! Basically the gang plays 'In my pants!' Round two with LOTR cast ensues!
1. Default Chapter

(HOPEFULLY, FF.NET WON'T MESS THIS ONE UP!!!)  
  
Karalen: Ok, this is really stupid. I made this late at night last night when I was Lord of the Rings high.  
  
Inashu: She saw the Two Towers.  
  
Karalen: IT WAS GOOD TOO!!! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE IT!!! (raves on about LOTR)  
  
Inashu: And this has nothing to do with LOTR...(sigh) Guess I'll do the disclaimer. Karalen and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That is all.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
(At Karalen's house)  
  
Yugi: Um.why are we here again?  
  
Karalen: Cause I wanna play a game!  
  
Inashu: Oh Lord, save us! (LORD OF THE RINGS!!!)  
  
Karalen: Ok you guys, we're going to play 'In my pants'! In this game, every sentence you say you have to end with, 'in my pants'. Ready.go! (does some magic so that everyone will say 'in my pants' at the end of their sentences)  
  
Inashu: What are you talking about in my pants?  
  
(Everyone bursts out laughing)  
  
Karalen: You fell for it in my pants!  
  
Yugi: This is fun in my pants! (blushes)  
  
Yami: O_O Aibou in my pants!  
  
(everyone gets a nose bleed)  
  
Seto: Mokuba is too young to play this in my pants!  
  
(even more of a nose bleed)  
  
Jou: Man Kaiba, I didn't know you could talk that way in my pants!  
  
Ryou: I don't think we should play this in my pants. Everyone is getting perverted in my pants.  
  
Inashu: (nearly dies from a nose bleed) Hentai in my pants.(droooool)  
  
Tea: This is so wrong in my pants! Friendship doesn't need to be violated this way in my pants! Friendship is when you play games that are fun, not perverted in my pants!  
  
Karalen: Man, even with this game, Tea is still annoying in my pants! (puts a gag in Tea's mouth, then ties her up in the air. Below her are three sharks with laser beams on their heads)  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Jou: Finally, someone shuts her up in my pants!  
  
Seto: Mokuba, you need to get out of here in my pants! You're too young for this in my pants!  
  
Mokuba: But Seto, I like this in my pants! It's fun in my pants!  
  
Inashu: (has one of those hospital blood bags hooked to her arm) Heeentaaaai in my pants.  
  
Bakura: I can't believe we're playing this stupid game in my pants! Does anyone want to duel me in my pants?  
  
Inashu: I WANT TO IN MY PANTS!!! ^_______^!!!  
  
Karalen: Inashu, he means dueling with cards in my pants.  
  
Inashu: O_O Now I DON'T want to do that in my pants!  
  
Yami: Aibou, maybe you should go in my pants. It's getting rather out of hand in my pants.  
  
Yugi: (blushing madly and nose bleeding like crazy) Yami, don't say anything in my pants..it'll come out wrong in my pants..  
  
Jou: This is getting waaaaaaaay too weird in my pants..  
  
Karalen: Pants is such a weird word in my pants..pants, pants, pants in my pants.  
  
Inashu: ..that was just weird in my pants..  
  
Bakura: PHARAOH IN MY PANTS! I challenge you to a duel in my pants! (slaps Yami with a leather glove)  
  
Yami: I accept your duel in my pants! (pulls out cards. Then begins to imagine what he says.he faints dead away) X_X  
  
Yugi: Yami in my pants!  
  
(everyone nose bleeds again)  
  
Ryou: (blushing like mad) Maybe we should go Bakura in my pants..I might die of blood loss in my pants...  
  
Bakura: Die of blood loss in your pants in my pants?  
  
Ryou: Huh in my pants? Die of blood loss in my pants in your pants in my pants?  
  
(This goes on forever)  
  
Jou: Shut up in my pants! This is getting annoying in my pants!  
  
Yami: (wakes up) Huh in my pants? What happened in my pants?  
  
Yugi: Nothing in my pants.  
  
Inashu: Poor Yugi in my pants.  
  
Yami: (grabs Inashu by her fox ear) Don't talk about my aibou that way in my pants!!!  
  
Inashu: Like what in my pants?  
  
Yami: Like that in my pants!  
  
Inashu: (confused)  
  
Seto: (tries to be quiet for Mokuba's sake)  
  
Mokuba: Hey, Seto in my pants?  
  
Seto: (no response)  
  
Mokuba: Big brother in my pants? Is something wrong in my pants?  
  
Jou: Man Kaiba, what have you been teaching that kid in my pants?  
  
Seto: Be quiet you stupid Chihuahua in my pants!  
  
Jou: Heh, now I know where he gets it from in my pants!  
  
Seto: (covers Mokuba's ears) Everyone be quiet in my pants! There are virgin ears here in my pants!  
  
Karalen: Maybe we should stop in my pants...it is kinda getting boring now in my pants..  
  
(Indeed, the nosebleeds have gradually gone down)  
  
Karalen: All right in my pants! I'll stop it in my pants! 1, 2, 3 in my pants! (snaps her fingers) There! All normal!  
  
Seto: Thank God!  
  
Ryou: Yes, it was getting a little out of hand.  
  
Seto: Well, Mokuba and I have to go, so I guess I'll see you guys later. (drags Mokuba out)  
  
Inashu: Bye Seto!  
  
(back at the Kaiba mansion)  
  
Seto: I don't think we'll go over there again! That was hectic! At least, I don't want you going over there!  
  
Mokuba: (mutters something)  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Mokuba: Um.I don't think I'm cured big brother in my pants.  
  
Seto: O___O KARALEEEEEN!!!  
  
THE END!  
  
Karalen: Stupid huh? Well, review if you want, if not, I totally understand!  
  
Inashu: Review, or I'll keel you! (turns on chainsaw and gives a psychotic smile)  
  
Karalen: Inashu! Sorry folks, she goes a little psycho every once in a while.heh heh.^_^;;; 


	2. Thank you!

(Karalen pops up)  
  
Karalen: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN LEGOLAS! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!! Anyway, I never got sooo many reviews before! I'm so...happy! So, I added this!  
  
(Inashu pops up)  
  
Karalen: This isn't a chapter, more like a thank you to all of the reviewers!  
  
Inashu: You know that this is stupid, right?  
  
Karalen: OI! Christmas is coming up, and I am very thankful for the reviewers! So, without further ado.(snaps fingers twice)  
  
(All the reviewers fall through the ceiling)  
  
Reviewers: X____X  
  
Karalen: Heh..whoops. Anyway, I just wanted to give you all gifts, since I'm such a caring person ^_^!  
  
Inashu: (snickers)  
  
Karalen: -_- Just ignore her. *ahem* (tree suddenly appears with gifts under them)  
  
Inashu: Aren't we missing some people?  
  
Karalen: Oh yeah! (claps her hands.)  
  
(YGO cast falls through another part of the ceiling)  
  
YGO cast: X____X  
  
Karalen: Whoops again..man, I need to fix that ceiling...  
  
Reviewers: O____O (glomps their favorite characters)  
  
YGO cast: X_______________X  
  
Karalen: They need to be here too! And now, my favorite guy must come! (makes a heart with her fingers.)  
  
(A guy comes through yet another part of the ceiling)  
  
Karalen: LEGOLAS!!! (glomps him)  
  
Legolas: Karalen???  
  
Inashu: (sighs) What about the presents?  
  
Karalen: (lets go of him) Oh yeah..(picks up a bunch of gifts) This is for Hana no Ceres, FracturedCrystalRose, Zoe Moto, Metropolis Dream, yami, Dclick, Aerdra, Jessica Raptor, reina-biggerstaff, Yami Armegedden, Sincere Angel, Ranma Higurashi for reviewing! (hands them all the gifts)  
  
Reviewers: (open the gifts) AWWWW!!!  
  
Karalen: They're chibi plushies of your favorite characters! They each are carrying a heart and inside the heart, there's real chocolate inside!  
  
Reviewers: (hug the chibi plushies and eat the chocolates)  
  
Karalen: (gets a heavy gift) Ugh...for Inashu....(drops the gift on Inashu's lap)  
  
Inashu: OOF!!! (in a high voice) Thanks a lot! (opens it to receive a bazooka gun) ALL RIGHT! I'm gonna have fun with this! (psychotic grin)  
  
Karalen: ....What are the consequences of what I'd just done?  
  
Reviewers: (running around on sugar high)  
  
Inashu: (points the bazooka at the Reviewers) Everybody, DON'T MOVE!!!  
  
Reviewers: O_O (freeze)  
  
Inashu: Now, get out of the house!  
  
Karalen: INASHU!!!  
  
1 of the Reviewers: But..didn't you just tell us not to move?  
  
Karalen: Inashu, I still have more gifts to give! Get out of the homicidal maniac mode!  
  
Inashu: ...fine. (pouts and lowers the bazooka)  
  
Karalen: For all of you Tea haters! (gives them a dart board with Tea's picture on it) It even comes with darts!  
  
Tea haters: ^_______^  
  
Karalen: And lastly.I'll show my evil side!!! (puts the 'In my pants' curse on the Reviewers)  
  
Reviewers: What in my pants?  
  
Karalen: MWA HA HA!!! :] Now you must all go home with the curse! (snaps fingers. Everyone disappears)  
  
Inashu: ..well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Karalen? O_O Oh no.  
  
Karalen: (eating huge quantities of chocolate) Yeah Inashu it was great do you know where Legolas went oh I love him and I love Frodo too they're both so cute and blah blah blah!  
  
Inashu: Oh brother.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Karalen: Like? Hate? Leave a review anyway! 


	3. The madness continues LOTR style!

(If FF.net screws up my story one more time...)  
  
Karalen: Hello again, peoples! Once again, Yu-Gi-Oh and Lord of the Rings do not belong to me! Lord of the Rings belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, and I don't know who Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to...anyway, on with the story!  
  
Let's Play a Game! Ch. 2  
  
Karalen: (hums the Lord of the Rings theme)  
  
Seto: (breaks down her door with his foot with Mokuba under his arm) KARALEEEEEN!!!  
  
Karalen: (busy printing out a picture of Legolas to pay attention) *singing* Mornie Utulie, Believe and you will find your way.  
  
Seto: (goes right up to Karalen's ear) KAAAAARAAAAALEEEEEEN!!!  
  
Karalen: YEOWCH!!! (grabs her elfish ear in pain) SETO!!! You know that I hear better than other people, and you screeching your voice out nearly made me deaf!!!  
  
Seto: Never mind that! You have to fix my brother!  
  
Karalen: WHAAAAT?!  
  
Seto: I SAID YOU HAVE TO FIX MY BROTHER!!!  
  
Karalen: Ok, you don't have to yell.wait.what do you mean, 'fix your brother?'  
  
Inashu: (walks in to hear 'fix my brother') ...Seto...that's sort of harsh...  
  
Karalen and Seto: (looks at Inashu with a confused look)  
  
Inashu: Why would you want to deprive Mokuba of his.um.you know. (puts her hands on Mokuba's shoulders, who Seto had dropped long ago.)  
  
Karalen: (suddenly gets what Inashu means) INASHU!!! That's not what he means! He means.(turns to Seto) What do you mean anyway?  
  
Mokuba: Karalen in my pants? Why am I here in my pants?  
  
Inashu: (nosebleed) Not again!  
  
Seto: (glares an icy death glare at Karalen)  
  
Karalen: What? I did nothing!  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Karalen: 1, 2, 3 in my pants! (snaps her fingers) There! All normal!  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Seto: You cured everyone except Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: But Big Brother, I like this game in my pants!  
  
Karalen: That's the reason why it didn't work! When someone likes the game and doesn't want to stop, then they won't stop!  
  
Seto: But he's got school! He can't just go in and say, "Oh, hi teacher in my pants! Here's my homework in my pants!" He would be sent to jail!  
  
Inashu: Cool! You'll like jail Mokuba! They got a lot of crazy people in there...like me! (picks up a flamethrower and puts on a psychotic grin)  
  
Karalen: Inashu! This is no time for your homicidal maniac mood! ...wait a minute...you went to jail?  
  
Inashu: (hand behind head) Eh heh heh...yeah...  
  
(Flashback to a few years ago.)  
  
Inashu: (walks by a younger Anzu) *icy death glare*  
  
Anzu: EEEEEEE!!! (drags a police officer to Inashu) OFFICER!!! This...kitsune threatened to kill me! (kitsune = fox. You know Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho? That's what Inashu is.)  
  
Inashu: WHAT?!  
  
Officer: Come with me. (hand cuffs Inashu)  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Karalen: Oh.  
  
Mokuba: Wow Inashu, I feel sorry for you in my pants! I really don't like Anzu in my pants...  
  
Inashu: O_O I don't think anybody would like Anzu in their pants...  
  
Karalen: (gags at the thought) Anyway, I think there's only one way to stop all this madness...(clicks her heels, and the ceiling burst open to reveal..)  
  
LOTR cast: (groans in pain)  
  
Seto: ....Why did you bring the Lord of the Rings cast here...?  
  
Karalen: Because I wanted to.  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Karalen: LEGOLAS!!! (glomps him)  
  
Legolas: O_O  
  
Karalen: Let's play a game! (explains the 'In my pants' rules, and uses her magic to cast her spell on the cast.) Ready, go!  
  
Frodo: What in my pants?  
  
Inashu: It worked! Hey...how come I'm not playing?  
  
Karalen: Because you didn't want to in my pants.  
  
Inashu: ...I see.  
  
Boromir: What is this new devilry in my pants?  
  
Inashu: Whoa...it's new?  
  
Boromir: -_-  
  
Aragorn: (turns to Seto and Mokuba) Who's that in my pants?  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo in my pants? Are you ok in my pants?  
  
Frodo: My back hurts a little from the landing, but other than that, I'm ok in my pants!  
  
Gimli: All of you are getting rather...disgusting in my pants....  
  
Pippen: Merry in my pants?  
  
Merry: Yes in my pants?  
  
Pippen: I'm hungry in my pants...  
  
Legolas: Karalen in my pants? What are you doing here in my pants? And what the heck did you do to me in my pants?  
  
Karalen: (faints happily)  
  
Inashu: (dying of blood loss) Hentai...^__________^  
  
Seto: Great, that means she can't change those guys back to normal.  
  
Mokuba: Cool, now they can all play 'In my pants' in my pants!  
  
Seto: O_O Maybe we should go outside before anything else happens, Mokuba. (drags Mokuba outside)  
  
Gandalf: What is going on here in my pants?  
  
Karalen: (wakes up) You see, in order to break Mokuba's spell, I just have to convince him that this game's not cool for younger kids! Isn't that right Seto? ....Seto? Mokuuuuubaaaaaa!!!  
  
(Outside)  
  
Seto: (kneels in front of Mokuba) Mokuba.I'm concerned for you. You can't go around saying 'in my pants' after every sentence, you'll be put in jail! And...I don't want to be alone again. Please, little brother, do this for me.  
  
Mokuba: (not paying attention, looking at the sky) Hey look big brother in my pants! It's Uranus in my pants!  
  
Seto: O___O (gets a major nose bleed and passes out)  
  
Mokuba: ....big brother?  
  
Karalen: There you are! (drags Mokuba in, leaving poor Seto outside)  
  
(Inside)  
  
Karalen: ...so in conclusion, Mokuba, since the YGO cast couldn't help you in realizing that you don't like this game, I let the LOTR cast come! Maybe they can persuade you out of it!  
  
Mokuba: But this game rocks in my pants!  
  
Karalen: Yes, it does, but only for teens! Kids wouldn't understand!  
  
Mokuba: I'm not a kid in my pants!  
  
Karalen: ..you're 10.  
  
Mokuba: .....in my pants.  
  
Legolas: Teens may like it, but adults don't in my pants!  
  
Karalen: That's right, and we're adults! For example, how old are you Legolas?  
  
Legolas: ...2,931 in my pants. (1)  
  
Inashu: Daaaaang, you're a senior citizen!  
  
Karalen: Shut up Inashu! I'm 2,922!  
  
Inashu: You two need to go to the old folks home!  
  
Legolas and Karalen: -_-;;;  
  
Pippin: (grabs one of Inashu's many dynamite sticks) Oi, Merry in my pants! (winks at him and holds up the dynamite)  
  
Merry: (smiles at Pippin) I got ya in my pants!  
  
Inashu: (nosebleed)  
  
Pippin: (lights the dynamite)  
  
Merry: ...you're supposed to stick it in the ground in my pants!  
  
Pippin: It is in the ground in my pants!  
  
Merry: Outside in my pants!  
  
Pippin: This was your idea in my pants!  
  
Merry: No it wasn't in my pants!  
  
Karalen: O_O RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (runs away from the house in slow motion. The house explodes, and all of them leap in the air and land on the ground)  
  
Karalen: My...my house!!!  
  
Inashu: Way to go, idiots! (whacks Merry and Pippin)  
  
Gandalf: Fool of a Took in my pants!  
  
Merry and Pippin: : (  
  
Mokuba: Does this game cause this much destruction in my pants?  
  
Karalen: YES!  
  
Inashu: (nosebleeds in the background)  
  
Mokuba: Then I don't wanna play anymore...  
  
Karalen: Praise be to the Lord! Let's get everyone back to normal! 1, 2, 3! (snaps fingers) There!  
  
Aragorn: Can we go home now?  
  
Karalen: Sure! (turns to Legolas and sniffles) Bye Legolas...  
  
Legolas: See you later.  
  
(All of LOTR cast is transported back to their world)  
  
Inashu: ...Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Karalen: He's cured!  
  
Seto: You cured him! (hugs Karalen) THANK YOU!!! (lets go of her) ......  
  
Karalen: You can go home now.  
  
Mokuba: Okay! (drags Seto out of there)  
  
Karalen: Now...how to fix my house...  
  
(Meanwhile, back in the LOTR world)  
  
Boromir: I'm glad that's over!  
  
Legolas: We must move on!  
  
Frodo: Legolas is right in my pants! The ring still needs to be destroyed in my pants!  
  
Everyone: O_O NOT AGAIN!!!!  
  
The End?  
  
Karalen: There we go, chapter two! Should I end it, or no? And if you don't want me to end it, who should I torture next?  
  
1- This is true! I read it in a magazine! He's pretty old, ne? 


End file.
